Floor exercise sliders are pads or discs having a low-friction bottom surface. With the user's hands and/or feet on the pads, various exercises may be performed, with the sliders providing added intensity and resistance. Sliders are useful for exercising the arms, the legs and the core. Although various types of sliders have been used in the past, disadvantages remain with existing designs. Improved slider designs are needed.